


囚徒

by Daisyzzzz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyzzzz/pseuds/Daisyzzzz
Summary: I am grateful to SkyisGray for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .感谢 SkyisGray允许我翻译并分享她的这篇精彩作品。





	囚徒

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1815571) by [SkyisGray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyisGray/pseuds/SkyisGray). 



> I am grateful to SkyisGray for the kind permission to translate the fic and share it .  
> 感谢 SkyisGray允许我翻译并分享她的这篇精彩作品。

冬兵低头盯着地上那一摊湿透的损伤肢体，它们包裹着红白蓝制服，笨拙而怪异。他的胳膊疼死了，像是神经元连接被撕了个一塌糊涂。他的内心在惊恐地尖叫，任务失败了，处罚在等着他。他的心脏砰砰直跳，他想躲起来，藏好，他得离开这里，回去复命。

然而某种原因让他留在原地，动弹不得。

几分钟后，他想到把那具躯体翻为正面朝上。他用脚去推它。

那东西一被翻过来就开始咳，湿漉漉地哽咽，河水从它的嘴巴里呛出，溅到草地上。它发出嘶鸣的喘息，然而尚未恢复意识。

现在冬兵可以走了。

华盛顿的海德拉据点不再安全。冬兵从挂在咖啡馆角落的电视中得知了海德拉的垮台，某个叫做神盾局的机构同时解体了。美国队长失踪了。

他想起了泥泞的河水，从失血的嘴唇中呕出。

乐观估计，海德拉在华盛顿势力被削弱了，但更可能是被摧毁了。

他坐在那里这样想道，然后转念去排查咖啡馆中的威胁。

每次他们给他洗脑过后，他会丧失数天甚至数周的记忆。然而他们没能把他的脑袋刮个一干二净，一些画面和声音堆积在药物和电极抵达不了的地方，他通常理不出什么来龙去脉，但他存好它们，从不声张。

他记得曾被告知后备方案是纽约，同时又记得自己被禁止踏入纽约，他搞不清记忆的先后顺序，甚至无法辨别这些指令数据来自哪个年代。

不管怎样他决定到纽约去，因为他想不到还有其他可供他容身的海德拉据点。

离开咖啡馆时，他瞥见那些排放在收银机旁的小糕点。胃疼得难受，他走出去，没有碰响那些系在门上的小铃铛。

纽约。

废弃仓库的地下室中无人接应。这让他警觉出错了，他花费数小时来回巡查房间和实验室，保持手指放在德林杰手枪的扳机上。胃再次扭结在一起，他隐约记起距离上次有人给他吃的已经超过了24小时。

他找到了冰箱，还有看起来最有可能存放食物的储物柜。工具都井然有条，圆罐子全部密封完好，一切看起来都很正常，只除了一件事，暗沉的金属台面上本该放着装食物的塑料罐，然而现在没有。

当他意识到这里真的没有人时禁不住呼吸加速。他需要食物，需要休息，现在没有人为他提供这些了。他把记忆再次搜刮了一番，记起在某些特定的任务中曾被允许在餐馆进食。他转身离开工厂，随即想到他得先让自己适应固体食物，把不熟悉的东西吃到胃里只会让他呕吐，比起被扔到那些科学家面前，几乎没有什么事情能更让他厌恶了，那些人总是一边发牢骚，一边嘲弄他，跟着再用一根橡皮管子把他喷干净。

他回到冰箱那儿打开门检查更多的罐子，挫败之下攥坏了冰箱不堪一击的金属把手。

“哇哦，老兄，别搞坏东西。”

来人话没说完他已经转过身，德林杰手枪指着对方的前额。

那是个金发男人，6英尺3英尺，230磅，短发朝上刺楞着，露出脑门，面部表情平静，毫无波澜，尽管他的手指刚濒死般抽搐了一下。

枪在冬兵手里，棒极了；别人的手可就得抽抽了。

男人体貌中最显眼的特征是身上的黄条纹浅绿制服，还戴着手套，冬兵把枪口从海德拉执行官的脑袋上移下来。

“你刚才上哪儿去了？”他阴沉地发问，把武器放回枪套，异常恼怒地瞪着这个执行官，没顾上自己的不服从行径正直逼3级边缘。

“我在厕所里。你怎么样？肚子饿不饿？”执行官问道。他从冬兵旁边走过，在冰箱里翻翻找找，“哦，妈的。”

冬兵不喜欢这个执行官。这人既不善于自我隐蔽，还擅离职守，说起话来和绝大多数执行官格格不入，而且作为一个管理员，他瞧起来简直一无是处。

“你一般吃点啥？”执行官抬起眉毛看着冬兵。

“电脑里有写。”冬兵告诉对方。还得解释这个真让人心烦，而且他依然感到事情有些不对劲。

“行吧。”执行官在冬兵走开时指指他说道，“我这就去。给我10分钟，去坐着，还有，呃，把你的面具摘了吧。”

冬兵听从命令解开面具，在靠近门边的沙发上坐下。执行官取出一个USB设备插入电脑终端，花了几分钟等待系统运行。冬兵沉默地观察着这一切，他觉得这不正常。

“所以你大概有些好奇，为啥我他妈搞不清在这儿该干点啥。”执行官开始敲键盘的时候讲。冬兵确实好奇。“自打神盾局档案在因特网上公布后，可真是乱透了，他们让我接收冬日战士之前没让我培训多久，你得忍忍了。”冬兵看到他打开了一个文件夹，屏幕变换了颜色。

“好极了，看来你可以吃奶昔。我来做一个，马上就好。”执行官在冰箱和吧台之间轻快地来回移动，边把粉末和浓稠的液体舀进容器中，边独自嘀嘀咕咕：“蛋白质，明智之选。维他命，不知道那是啥，不过我们不妨来点儿。好吧，这味道难闻到想死。老天，这玩意有多少卡路里？”

冬兵听到食物被搅拌时金属设备嗡嗡作响，终于，执行官把杯子径直放进他手中，他给对方送去不以为然的一瞥，同时极想把那些灰不溜秋的食物立刻吞到肚子里去。

“也许从现在起你可以别再瞪我了。还有这上面说你该额外再补充些水分，你每天喝多少水？”冬兵在吞咽着满嘴粘稠混合物的同时摇了摇头。“不喝水？别这样，伙计，对待糟心事你总得积极点。”

执行官离开了房间，回来时拿着一瓶水，他将水放在冬兵身边的沙发上，然后又走了，“等我一下。”当他走出门时把这句话越过肩膀抛了过来。

指令不明。不过冬兵有食物和水，而且独自坐着感觉不赖，没有烦人的科学家围着他，用长长的针头戳他，不是抽血就是注射。

他喝光了水就继续坐着，在脑袋里回放之前的任务。

从嘴巴里咳出的污水落在草地上。湿淋淋的，损伤的肢体。拖着沉甸甸的东西在水里游。放手从一堆机械和缆绳之间掉下去。“直到尽头。”目标在向他潜行，他觉得自己该死，因为他让自己被困住了。窒息——

“好吧，体检时间，来这边。”

冬兵站起来，跟随执行官走进邻近的实验室。

两天之后，冬兵被允许在自己的隔间中睡眠共计12小时，严格遵守日程安排进食5次，照过一次X光，输液3次。零星的记忆告诉他，接下来会有更多的注射，更少的睡眠，以及任务。

要么执行任务要么被冷藏，冬兵不明白为什么他还醒着。

他向执行官提了提这个。考虑到他还从未因任何事遭受过这种程度的处罚，也许该探探风头。

“你喜欢被冻起来？”对方反问道。他不知如何应答。他痛恨冷冻舱，但是对方居然在询问他的想法，而且还是在这么至关重要的事情上。他想知道这个执行官究竟在搞什么花样。

“或许有任务。我什么时候有任务？”他迟疑地问道。

“我们很快会知道的。明天会有别的执行官过来，一个女执行官。当她到这儿的时候，我们该确保你看上去不像个邋里邋遢的流浪汉。”

冬兵皱起了眉毛。这次他说不请是这些话讲不通，还是过去两天里在他脑海里产生的那种不受束缚的怪异感。有时这让他无法集中精神，但他不知道如何和执行官谈这个，如果他应该谈的话。

“淋浴？”他问。执行官点点头。

“没错，淋浴。”他眯眼瞧着冬兵，“这个你也需要帮忙？”

“不。”冬兵回答，尽管此前他从没一个人在浴室呆过。而且在多数防范设施中他们也不会让他自己呆着。这个执行官没干好他的活儿，但这对冬兵不算坏事。

他脱下制服，七零八落地扔在浴室外面的地板上，因为一般都会有人来把它们收走。冬兵开始研究花洒和龙头。即便在洗脑之后，例行公事般再三重复的记忆残片依然在他的脑海中印下了根深蒂固的认知，他没有被允许碰过水龙头。但是他能搞定这个技术活儿，水龙头又不复杂。

龙头朝这边拧出凉水；朝另一边拧出热水。他只用热水淋浴，一来因为这是被禁止的，二来他仍旧想探探新管理者的底。热水让他的皮肤泛红，他想自己马上就要被抓到把柄了。

他回到实验室，粘在制服里的身体还在滴水，执行官皱眉瞅着他。终于来了。极度恐惧引发的兴奋感在皮肤下震颤，他会因为擅做主张受到什么样的处罚？冬兵拭目以待。

“你没别的衣服吗？我倒不讨厌你这哥特士兵的形象，但它们大概得洗洗了。”

执行官说完就走了。他立定在那儿，既不安又迷惑。

红发的女执行官在傍晚抵达。5英尺7英寸，130磅，同样穿绿制服，但是比上一个执行官更加全副武装。

她即刻向第一任执行官询问了工作进度，冬兵在心中冷笑，等着那家伙被训斥。

“所以冬兵就只吃这些黯淡无味，1500卡路里的蛋白粉奶昔，而且不肯自己动手弄。他只有被要求才会去洗澡，只有一身衣服，基本上，探员，它看上去真像一身干油漆。”

冬兵移动身体重心，确信自己马上就会收到杀死那个男人命令。他已经准备好了，虽说在对方的监管下有过那么一点愉快时光，但他依然渴望这么做。他想确保事情一清二楚，过去的两天里他并无过失。

“坐下，资产。”她告诉他，他立刻把手从大腿上TEC-38德林杰的皮套上移开。“他成天做些什么？”她又问那个执行官。

“主要包括气势汹汹地站着——八成在想着我脑浆四射的样子；另外就是干坐在检查室里，天知道是为了什么操蛋的原因。”

“探员，也许咱们得注意点儿，资产正站在这儿呢，他能听到我俩说什么。”女执行官平静地说。冬兵被搞糊涂了。

“当然。好吧，我要和你讲讲注射方案的事儿，所以我们来给这小鬼放点动画片，然后单独谈会儿。”

除了直接的命令，冬兵到现在已经开始习惯自动忽略这个执行官的发言。

“资产，请回你的隔间去坐着。”女执行官跟着那个男性执行官朝主实验室走去时这么说。

接下来的几个小时，当他坐在睡觉的床榻上时，一个词在他的脑袋里来回滚动着，“请。”

“资产，给你自己做奶昔。说明书在操作台上。”大概一个星期之后，女执行官这么告诉他，他点点头，朝冰箱的方向站起来。

一阵眩晕向他袭来，视线焦距缩放了一下，数秒之后他就稳住了，但女执行官留意到了。

“你还好吗？”在他加快脚步试图掩饰的时候，她问道。

他回以死光般的注视，等着她继续说点什么。

女人即刻转身看向男执行官，对方正在吃一盘黄乎乎的不明物体，闻起来一股子油味儿，上面还粘着些血红色的东西。

“撤离。”她低声说。冬兵还是听到了。

“他大概心情不好，不想开口。”男执行官说，连声音都懒得压低，结果女人不痛不痒地揍了他一下，根本伤不着他。

冬兵照着说明书上的步骤把液体和粉末倒进搅拌机。这活计就像洗澡一样，不难，他完全能够胜任。只不过就他的经验来看，其他人更情愿代劳。这些执行官八成都是小角色，并不懂得怎么管理他。

他对于能自给自足感到兴奋异常。他可以额外加些蛋白粉，或者不放那些绿色的粉末，他不会真的这么干，但只要他想，他就可以。他乐在其中，要怪就去怪执行官们失职。

“干得不赖。”当他坐下来喝奶昔的时候女执行官说，“今天你可以去枪械库保养兵器，也可以到上面去找几件衣服，出秘密任务的时候穿。你想选哪个？”

冬兵咽到一半停了下来。

“任务是什么？”他问，从她的问题中嗅到了一些蛛丝马迹。

“我们还不太清楚。”

他绷紧下巴，一阵愤怒席卷而来。一直以来他都注定要失败，过去的几周里一直没有处罚，没有被冷藏，没有被清除记忆，没有被电击；没人打他，用刀割他；也没有被注射那些让他的每根骨头都像被放进火里烤的药水。

不过这显然只是暂态。有时管理者们总会找个理由实施处罚，他们怕他，所以得时常提醒提醒他谁才是老大。他等着这两个执行官重施故技好几天了。

“武器。”他说，准备好一了百了，再说没答错的机会还有一半。

“行，你知道它们在哪儿。会清洁枪支吗？”

他对他的枪了若指掌，即便那不算是他的个人所有物。

“会。”

“酷。”

他瞪着他们两个。

“呃，解散。”

他转身走向枪械库。挫败感令他的皮肤一阵刺痒，他想把指甲耙进去，来回抓挠。

当晚他就被这种情绪击败了，拿指甲在脖颈苍白的皮肤上凿出一条条血痕。

女执行官临睡前进来看他时发现了这件事。

“该死。探员，拿块毛巾给我。”挠痕已经愈合，但他的脖子和指甲下面满是血。男执行官拿着一条毛巾走进矮小的隔间。

“他干了什么？”

“他把自己抓伤了。资产，怎么回事？”冬兵瞪着天花板上的日光灯，不回答。

“她在问你话。”男执行官怒气冲冲地说。冬兵看到女执行官的手朝后按在他的胸口上，示意他冷静。

“没事，他的指甲太长了，去把我的修甲套装拿来，我替他剪短。”

男的听从了，带回一个粉色的小盒子，女的从里面取出一个银色的金属工具。冬兵等待着疼痛来临。然而并没有，女人笼住他的手，小心翼翼地围着他的指甲缓缓移动锋口，把指甲的末端剪断，除去。

这让他感到安定。指甲刀发出咔咔声，清除了他身体的一小部分，没有令他感到威胁，也没有划伤他的皮肤。她修剪好他人类的那只手，松开它，放在他的睡塌上。

男执行官已经走了，她则在把指甲刀收回那个粉色的小盒子的时候盯着他瞧。

“我们也想给你弄弄头发。”

他在铺上蜷起背。他对自己的头发有一种异乎寻常的保护意识，它们这样放任自由地生长主要归咎于他的前任管理员。头发太长对他来说常是个大麻烦，但如果她让他改变太多，他害怕下任管理员会对他做点什么。虽然她已经重塑了他进食，淋浴，甚至是就寝的习惯，不过一旦有新人被分配过来，在这些方面他至少还能佯装一下。

他在疯狂地思考，她懂了，退了回去。

“或者不剪。你不想剪我们就不剪。我得承认它们瞧上去还有点儿性感。”然后她走了，他则有点好奇自己会不会被要求同她建立亲密关系。

第三名执行官来了。男性，5英尺8英寸，170磅，看上去比那个金发男小上几个号，棕色的头发和胡子，话很多。

“咱们的小朋友有点邋遢。”他第一次看到冬兵的时候这么说，还伸手去碰冬兵的脸颊，这让冬兵发觉自己的脸上也长满了胡子，他对那个男人露出牙齿，“他在呲我。他可以呲我吗？”

“把你该死的手指从他脸上拿开。不怪他呲你。”1号执行官说。

“如果他想刮掉胡子的话，我们会知道的。你说呢？资产。”2号执行官问道。

冬兵瞪着新来的家伙，那人走到电脑前面开始敲键盘。

“他当然想刮。”3号执行官说，2号执行官有气无力地揍了他一下。

“我说，你——觉得呢？资产。”她问，“刮脸，好还是不好？这不是个陷阱问题。”

“刮脸。”他回答。他搞不清自己为什么挑了这个选项。大概是因为这样能让他舒服些，在他把下巴放在胸口上让自己的大脑关机几个钟头的时候。

“它说话了！”3号执行官嚷嚷。

“那正好，你可以去帮他刮脸了。”2号执行官对他怒目而视。

感谢上苍，执行官们似乎都不想看他怎么用刮胡刀。因此资产独自呆在一个兼做卫生间和浴室的小房间里，靠墙有个小水槽，冬兵每晚都应该在那儿用一种绿色的液体漱口，这东西也属于房间的一部分。

小胡子执行官打开水槽上边的壁橱，拿出一把剃刀，一块肥皂。

“好吧，老实说，你会不会用这把剃刀对自己，或者对我干点什么混蛋事？”冬兵看着他，“在线等。”

新来的执行官们总爱搞这一套，冬兵烦透了。总是问个不停非得要他回答，半点也不肯透露正确答案是什么，答错了后果如何。他够好运才一直猜对。

“不。”

“真他妈了不起，拿去。”他把刮胡刀递过来，冬兵用血肉的那只手紧紧握住它。记忆的碎屑告诉他这是又一项他通常不用自己照管的活计，但那个执行官只顾着在一台手持设备上指指戳戳，根本没看他。

他知道怎么使剃刀，打湿肥皂，在脸上搓两下，把刀刃对准下巴。

水槽里的血液让他发觉自己被割伤了，刀锋从脸颊上移开时他感到一阵刺痛，没过两秒那个执行官就注意到了。

“该死，割得挺深。”他脱口说道，胡乱把手里的玩意塞回口袋，靠上前来，眼睛在屋子里一扫，从架子上扯下一块布，没有打湿就直接按在冬兵的脸颊上。

他浑身僵硬地让那个执行官处理他的伤口。不管对方觉得伤口有多深，血在一分钟内就止住了，执行官总算是把那块布从他脸上拿开了。一点半干的血液从正在愈合的皮肤上被扯下来粘在布料上，但伤口没有再裂开。执行官淋湿那块布，把血迹洗掉。

“再来一次。”他说道，同时把剃刀从冬兵手里拽出来，“郑重声明，别压得太紧。”他把剃刀举高到冬兵脸颊的位置，冬兵对着刀锋眨了眨眼，专注地盯着。

他没使好刮胡刀，结果割伤了自己——奇耻大辱。

执行官一定认为眨眼暗示了精神紧张，因为他开始用他自以为最能安抚人心的方式讲个不停。

“没什么大不了的，别往心里去，拿着这个，擦擦脸，我们还得多来点泡沫……搞定了。现在我们用剃刀轻轻地刮一下皮肤，而不是该死的把它塞到脸里去，好的。”他喋喋不休，直到大概用光了所有的词儿，即便这样也没能打消他继续唠叨的念头。

“你有问题想问我吗？”他把脑袋往后撤了一点，问道。

“美国队长还活着吗？”冬兵问，然后他攥紧了拳头。

他们不可能不知道他任务失败了，问这个只会让他被绑到电椅上，嘴里咬着橡胶口伽。除此之外没有任何意义。

执行官冲他眨了眨眼。“呃，我是说关于刮脸的问题。不过，没错，我们当然可以说说队长。”他把冬兵的脑袋转过来，好处理还没刮过的那边脸颊，“美国队长确实还活着，有人把他从波多马克河里捕了上来，淹了两个人一个也没死成。”

冬兵把视线锁定在地板上一滴干涸的血迹上。自打他从美国队长的身边走开之后，他一直在脑海里多次对此进行自问自答。他还活着吗？为什么要在乎？他说的是不是真的？冬兵还要被他的那些话困扰多久？队长还会再来找他吗？

“我猜你不知道是谁把他从水里拽上来的？”执行官问。冬兵谨慎地保持着面无表情，他脑袋又在嗡嗡作响，头变轻了，他得抓住水槽的边缘才能站直身体。

“只是很快地戳一下子。”当4号执行官压着针筒把一些透明的液体推进冬兵的静脉里时这么说道。这个执行官是3天前来到这里的，最终使管理员的数目增加到了4个——尚算可以接受。他身高5英尺9英寸，138磅，棕色的卷发，带点其他三人都没有的腼腆。

“好了，全部搞定。”他贴了一块肉色的胶布在针孔上，冬兵困惑地瞥他。

“还没有。”

“已经可以了。”执行官微笑着坚持己见。

脑袋里那种翻腾的感觉攫住了他，在发觉之前，冬兵已经走过去，眼对眼地盯着那个男人的脸。

“还没完，还应该有十次。”他火冒三丈地说。该死的他究竟为什么会这么干，他不能这么对海德拉执行官讲话，他就要被扔到那张椅子上然后再冷藏起来了。

事情还从未演变到这种地步。在纽约这短短的一个月里，他得到了越来越多的控制权，同时变得越来越难以控制；现在到头了，他们会注意到他已经变得极不稳定。

“昨天注射了几次？”执行官平静地问。

“两次。”冬兵咬牙切齿地答。

“前天有几次？”

“两次。”

“大前天呢？”

“两次。”他说，怒气源源不绝地从身体里涌出来。那个男人把手放在他的肩膀上，小心翼翼地把他推回治疗台那儿。

“稍坐一分钟。看，一次是比两次少一点，但也没有少太多。这没什么好生气的。”说完，他走开拿了一块写字板草草地记了点什么。冬兵坐着，他搞不清为何他的脑袋里会翻滚起这么多念头，也不知道为什么他能够清晰地察觉到周围那些微小的细节，比如桌子冰冷的温度，以及他手臂的重量。

“你感觉还好吗？”当他坐在那里静静地呼吸了片刻之后，执行官问道。冬兵意识到这是解散的意思，他站了起来。

“饿了。”他告诉对方——现在并不是用餐的时间。

“去吃点东西。”

那些轻浅的，如潮的思绪又涌动起来。

“累。”他跟着谨慎地说道——现在也不是休息的时间。

“去睡会儿。”

冬兵想发笑。实际上，他古怪地扭曲了一下嘴唇。脑袋还是有点轻，他朝着食物前进。

他从一个塑料瓶里挤出一些1号执行官的红色酱汁放到奶昔里搅拌，味道真可怕，他的舌头遭了点罪。

“你差点就做了个表情。”3号执行官从他身边走过时这么说。

风平浪静。

这次他真的发笑了，那声音听起来像是被噎了一下，3号执行官走回来查看他的情况。

冬兵开始计划次日逃离。这些执行官管不好他。而且他现在训练有素，不再需要他们的照管了。他想他以前曾试图这么做过，但那是很久很久以前的事，在“吃这个”，“站在这里”，“闭上你的眼睛”，“把他绑起来”之前。

他确保他的武器状态良好，他延长了睡眠的时间，好叫那些人预料不到他起来了。他从3号执行官那里偷了些风干的蓝色小圆粒，印象当中这东西是食物。他还尝了点儿，没扔。

逃跑当晚，他悄无声息地起床，绑好他的武器，带上他的蓝点心，没落下他的香皂。他从隔间潜出，径直溜向据点的主入口。

他不知道接下来要去哪里。强烈的兴奋感伴随着不安。

正当冬兵逼近那台能够将他带离海德拉据点的货运电梯时，它叮了一声，门怪叫着，开了。

美国队长身着便装走进了海德拉据点，看见背靠对面墙壁蹲伏着的冬兵时，吓了一跳。

美国队长……史蒂夫站在入口，电梯内黯淡的光线包裹着他，投入黑暗的前厅里。慢慢地，他走向冬兵，蹲下到视线齐平的位置。

“嘿，巴基。”他轻声说，饱含温情。他上上下下打量着冬兵，微笑着。冬兵一言不发。“我看到你正打算逃跑。”

“出去。你不能呆在这。这里有四个执行官。”他低吼，惊慌逐秒剧增。

也许这就是他要去的地方，他想。回华盛顿，去寻找答案。但是如果队——史蒂夫在这里，那么冬兵就必须把他扔下，或者和他一起留下。他拽住史蒂夫的胳膊把他拖起来，脑中纠结着选那个会更糟一些。“快点，我们得离开，你不能呆在这，有四个执行官。”

“嘿队长。”1号执行官的声音从冬兵左边传来。他立刻起身，德林杰瞄准目标，同时巧妙地把史蒂夫阻隔在对方视线之外。

“没事的，巴基。”史蒂夫说，他把冬兵推向一侧走进主实验室。“这是巴顿探员，他和我在一起工作。”冬兵没有放下武器。他的心脏在胸膛里沉默地鼓动，他在竭力理清真相。

“我会放下武器，资产。”女探员的声音响起，冬兵看到她的眼睛在漆黑的房间角落里闪光，他知道她正瞄准着自己的前额。

“你是个海德拉。”他唾弃地对史蒂夫说。对方摇头，伸手去触碰冬兵的肩膀。

“不，巴克，我不是。我们没有人是。过去的这一个月里，我们只是一直在帮助你复元。”他抓住了冬兵的金属肩膀，深吸了一口气，“我很抱歉欺骗了你，但我们必须尽快行动，在不把你逼得太紧的情况下帮你摆脱这一切。”

“那些真正的执行官呢？”他厉声质问。他的忠诚毫无征兆就转换了对象。他不知该坚守什么，又该放弃什么。

“我们到这里时他们已经撤离了。巴基，我真的很抱歉，但是他们一直在用药物麻痹你，你不会再有执行官了。我们也不会冒险让你独自流落在外。”

其他的探员拖着脚向前挪动，冬兵瞪着他们四个，4号探员有些难为情，3号探员在朝他挥手致意。

冬兵逐一地看着他们每一个人，片刻之后他关上了德林杰的保险，把它递给史蒂夫，但仍然对其怒目而视。

“我自愿处于你的监管之下。”

他告诉他。史蒂夫的人突然都走开了。

史蒂夫把另一只手放在冬兵那只血肉的肩膀上，把他拉过来，让他们的额头抵在一起，这感觉……这感觉就像被从河水中拉出，大口地呼吸着空气一般。

“显然我们还有些事该做。”史蒂夫对他说。他没有移开他的额头，于是冬兵正好可以让他们的呼吸交叠在一起。


End file.
